Second Flame
by Planeaversary
Summary: Chandler is in a relationship with Phoebe, but can one night when Phoebe is out of town change everything for the best, or turn their worlds upside down forever? R/R, Please give it a try. Its better than it sounds x


**A/N: I thought I would write something else because I always write the same sort of things. Anyway, I hope you like it because it's my first time making a fanfiction like this. I honestly hope that you guys enjoy reading this after a horrible review on another fanfic I wrote. Oh, this is off topic but has anyone seen Gansta Granny? I have its absolutely amazing! I honestly recommend that film. Anyway, Rated T for bad language. Enjoy.**

Phoebe wandered down the crowded New York street, on her way to see her boyfriend of 10 months Chandler Bing. She had no idea where this relationship was going, Chandler always looked as if he was hiding something, but he never said anything and played it casual. She knew something was up, but she was anonymous to what it was.

Chandler sat in his barcalounger, looking dimsly up at the sealing, waiting for Phoebe to come up to him. He loved her, but he wasn't happy at all in this relationship, he needed something great, something wonderful, but it wasn't Phoebe. He couldn't tell her though, he just hoped if he kept it buried deep down, it would fade away over time, a long time.

"Hey!" Phoebe said walking up to Chandler.

"Hey sweetie." Chandler said less happily than Phoebe.

"How are you?" She said after quickly kissing him.

"Normal you know… just casual."

"Are you alright Chandler, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine baby, I'm fine." He told her as he pulled her onto his lap.

He kissed her sweetly. She kissed back full of passion, wanting Chandler to return her passion. Chandler felt the passion in this relationship had gone. He felt Phoebe's tongue asking for entrance; he declined by ending the kiss. Phoebe forced herself back onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist, moaning slightly. Chandler, extremely turned off, pushed her off and checked his watch.

"Oh my god! Look at the time! I gotta go to bed because I… err… I gotta go to work!" He shouted, despite the time being only 8:55pm

"Chandler honey its 8:55pm on a Saturday. Whats up, tell me?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"It's nothing it's just… I want to go to bed before Joey brings some girl home." He lied.

"Oh okay. I understand, he can be pretty loud." Phoebe said believing ever word he uttered.

"Alright babe see you later." He said sweetly, kissing her cheek.

"Good night baby." She said as she left.

Chandler flopped onto his bed. _"This is your girlfriend Chandler. Why are you feeling this way? She wants to have sex with you for god's sake! This has been such a shit week!" _He thought to himself and got into bed, thinking. He didn't know what it was he needed, but he was determined to find it.

The next morning, he woke up and found a note from Phoebe that read: _Hey baby! I will be out of town today and will be back tomorrow. Don't miss me too much! Call me later this evening. Love you, Phoebe xx. _Phoebe out of town, maybe this was his chance to find out what he needed! He grabbed his wallet and ran down to Central Perk.

When Chandler arrived, he walked in to see Monica by herself, sitting with a coffee.

"Hey Mon!" He said, surprisingly glad to see her.

"Hey!" She said standing up to hug him. For some weird reason, Chandler almost melted in her arms.

"How has your morning been?" He said, sitting down and placing an arm around Monica in a friendly manner.

"Awful. I was down here with Rachel when we had a fight; somehow it's my fault that _Vogue _didn't arrive."

"How can that possibly be your fault?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Women these days." He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I'm gotta run some errands." She said getting up.

"Can I come with you?"

"If you really want to."

With that, the both took off and ran some pretty dull errands. They went to the post office, the bank, the shops etc… but Chandler didn't mind. He just enjoyed her company, more than he should of, having a girlfriend.

When they were done, they went back to Monica's apartment. They were unpacking the shopping. Chandler picked up some milk to put in the fridge.

"It's really organised in here. Where should I put the milk?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Put it between the orange juice and that low fat chocolate milk." She pointed to him.

"Is that low fat milk any good? I was thinking of buying some?"

"It doesn't taste ANYTHING like chocolate. More like sugar and milk. Don't buy any of it, you'll regret it." She laughed.

"If you say so." She smiled as he put in in the designated spot.

When they were done, they picked up this lovely, framed, picture of green fields. It had lovely trees and a beautiful, clear, blue sky with a lonely cottage sitting in the left corner.

"Isn't it beautiful." She cooed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, a little too loud.

"What?" She asked looking up at him with her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"I… er… I… I said erm… that er… the landscape was beautiful." He stammered.

"No, after that."

"I said that the landscape wasn't as beautiful as you were." He said shyly."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yeah. Really." He said with his cute smile playing on his face.

"You don't mean that."

"Monica I do, I really do," he said leading her over to the couch "you are so much more beautiful than you think. Everything your parents say about you is rubbish. You're so beautiful Monica it hurts. Every time I see you I feel like, how do I say it, like something hit me in the stomach. You make me feel so happy, I feel happier with you than I do when I'm with Phoebe. Never say you aren't beautiful Monica Geller, because you are the most beautiful girl I have even known in my life." He said smiling at her, holding both her hands.

"I don't know what to say Chand-" She was cut off mid-sentence by Chandler's lips crashing against hers. They sat there, kissing passionately, for quite a while. Chandler pulled her up and into her bedroom, and pushed her onto her bed.

"Chandler, we can't. Phoebe." Monica said gasping for breath.

"Forget about Phoebe. Tonight, let's focus on us!" He said collapsing on top of her.

"Chandler… protection… we need it."

"Right here." He said as he pulled a condom out of his pocket.

*End of chapter.*

**A/N: Dun dun duuun! I will update really soon, tomorrow maybe, but for now I'll leave you with this. **


End file.
